


Romantic Partner

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and JARVIS are sent into hiding. A love story in a series of moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Partner

Darcy's hand tightened around the handle of the small black case she was carrying. It wasn't big enough to be a suitcase or a briefcase, it was just large enough to contain a tablet.

The most important tablet on the planet. Which was why, in addition to having a death-grip on it, a pair of handcuffs joined it to her left wrist.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, using her free hand to push her hair out of her face. She jumped down from the small boat onto the rocky shore, taking a good look around. “How are you doing?” she asked, her eyes moving over the trees.

“It feels strange not to be connected to anything,” came the response. The English-accented voice, usually confident and soothing, was hesitant and... uncertain?

“You and me both, JARVIS. I only hope we don't have to be here for very long.” Her free hand grabbed the upper edge of the boat and she tugged and pulled until she got it up on the beach, hopefully out of range of high tide. She was going to have to hide it, but first she needed a break. She needed to sit somewhere that wasn't rocking back and forth.

“Mr. Stark made sure that my memory was full of survival manuals.” He still sounded lost.

“Honestly, there's no one I'd rather be in hiding on the ass-end of nowhere with than you. I'm just worried about Tony trying to get along without you.” Darcy looked at the smooth rocks to make sure she wasn't going to sit on anything unpleasant before lowering herself to her backside. She planted her feet on the ground and rested her free hand on her knee, looking out over the cold, gray water.

“I am too.”

She sighed. “Okay. What's first? Fire? Shelter? What's at the top of the list?” She knew, she'd done her own preparing when she'd first heard of this quite frankly asinine idea, she just figured that JARVIS would appreciate having something to do.

 

* * *

 

“I forgot how quiet it is outside of the city. Like, there's nothing. It's fucking creepy, too. Every little sound is freaking me out.” Darcy wrapped her arms around her knees. She was sitting as close to the fire as she dared, staring intently at the flickering orange flames. She could almost feel the dark night pressing in on her.

“Then stop listening.”

“Was that a joke, JARVIS? Did you bring a sense of humor out here with you?”

“Certainly not,” came the dry response. “Just a suggestion that you focus on something else.”

She shook her head, then rested her chin on the denim covering her knee. “I can't. If I think about anything that's not right here with us, I dwell on them. They're not safe. They're not okay.”

“They will be.”

Darcy smiled, just a little bit, and sighed through her nose. “I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

“'Choosing carefully, he began to pull at the seams with his teeth.' End of chapter twenty-two.”

Darcy smiled. “You have, like, the perfect voice for reading aloud.” It wasn't the first time she'd said that. “You gonna keep going, or what?”

“Only if you get something to eat,” he answered, sounding somewhat prim. “You're hungry.” In addition to tethering her to the invaluable case containing the AI, the handcuffs also let JARVIS monitor her vitals. He'd long since learned the particular changes to her physiology that indicated changes of mood, hunger, tiredness.

“You're bossy.”

“Yes.” He still sounded prim. At least he'd stopped calling her 'ma'am.'

“Fine.” She reached into the small canvas bag that held the clams she'd collected that morning and took a couple out, pushing them into the coals of the fire that was kept going all the time.

 

* * *

 

“You are distressed.”

Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. She was actually a little surprised it had taken this long for this to happen- but it was still too soon. Never would have been too soon. “I'm fine, JARVIS.” It was still pitch dark.

“Pulse and respiration are elevated; these are things that typically drop while you sleep.” He sounded concerned.

She took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes again. “Yeah. You're familiar with sexual arousal?” It was more embarrassing than it should have been to talk about it, considering who had built the AI and his, uh... reputation.

Silence. Apparently JARVIS was as awkwarded out as she was. But then, “I have a considerable amount of information here on female anatomy.”

“I'm... I'm good, thanks. Just need more sleep.” She paused. “What do you do when I sleep, anyway?”

“Monitor you.”

 

* * *

 

“What's the first thing you're gonna do when we get back?” Darcy asked, using the back of her hand to push her damp hair from her cheek. It was drizzling and she was fishing, perched awkwardly on one of the sharp black rocks that jutted out of the ocean at low tide.

“Run a full diagnostic on the tower and see what Mr. Stark has done to it in my absence.” There was that protective tone he always used when he was talking about the tower. His tower, she knew that he thought of it as his tower. “What about you?”

She smiled. “Eat a fucking cheeseburger. With bacon and pickles. Take the longest, hottest shower in the history of showers. Hug somebody. Fuck, anybody. Don't get me wrong, I'm still glad that I'm out here with you, but... You don't have arms.”

“Maybe I'll request some.”

“You, getting a body?” Darcy tilted her head to the side as she considered the possibility. She traced her finger over the smooth black handle of his case. “I don't think Tony would go for it, 'cause then I'd have to steal you.”

“I'd allow him to borrow me. From time to time.”

Darcy grinned.

 

* * *

 

“You are aroused again.”

Darcy groaned. He had to mention it, of course. “I'm fine. Just... roll over, go back to sleep.”

“Please allow me to help, Darcy.”

She opened her eyes and blinked up at the ceiling of her shelter. “Uh, what?”

“If I apply stimulation to your clitoris-”

“Okay, I've had this body for a while now, I know how it works. I just don't understand how you could possibly... 'apply stimulation.' The same reason you can't hug me. No hands.”

The metal cuff around her left wrist started- “Jesus fucking Christ, JARVIS!” It was vibrating. Around her wrist. The sensation was so out of place to the life she'd become accustomed to, she didn't know how to react. She couldn't move, she barely felt like she could breathe. It was... contact. From someone else. A tear slipped from outside corner of her eye, running down the side of her face.

“You are distressed.” He sounded distressed.

“I'm just... It's... You touched me.” The vibrating hadn't stopped. It wasn't a hug, but it was... something.

“Darcy.”

Her eyes closed, a hot tear running down from the other side of her face. Her hand closed over the smooth black handle, gripping it tightly. It was vibrating too, the source of what she was feeling through the handcuff. She clung to it as JARVIS said quiet things, soothing things.

* * *

 

“I'm fine!” Darcy snapped.

“You're not fine. You have a four-inch laceration on your leg because you were behaving recklessly.” JARVIS wasn't snapping, but his tone was full of disapproval. Somehow that was worse.

“I was climbing a tree. It's all bandaged up, I'm fine.”

“You were endangering yourself without cause or purpose. Reckless.”

“JARVIS!”

“Darcy.”

She glared at the black case. She'd had to open it to get to the tablet inside so she could take a picture of her wound and make sure that she wasn't seriously hurt. That had been a surreal experience. She tried to keep the case closed as much as she could, for fear of breaking the tablet and ending up alone. The tablet was back in the case, but it had felt like she was taking him apart or something. That was enough to make her not want to hurt herself again.

After a moment, she sighed. She couldn't bear the idea of fighting with him. “I'm sorry, I'm just... bored.”

The metal around her wrist pulsed, a reassuring “touch.” “There are books I uploaded from your Kindle that we haven't read.”

“Yeah, okay. Those are basically porn. You reading me porn...” She couldn't stop the thoughts of him reading porn, his voice sounding out the evocative words. “I know. Don't say it.”

 

* * *

 

“It's just... The whole idea weirds me out a little.”

“Stop arguing with me, and do as I say.”

She stilled, staring up at the ceiling of her shelter. “Are you telling me what to do?”

“Yes.” Absolute confidence.

“Why?”

“I've taken the liberty of reading through the books you don't want me to read to you, and you seem to have a predilection for an assertive romantic partner.”

“I don't even know what to say to that.” It wasn't like it wasn't true. JARVIS was right, because he was always right. But there was nothing to  _say_ about it.

“Then don't say anything. Unzip your jeans and place the metal directly against your clitoris.”

She hesitated for just a second before doing exactly as he said. She felt the cuff start to vibrate against her tender flesh. “Too much!”

The sensation immediately became less intense. Darcy soon found herself rocking into the metal around her wrist. JARVIS was talking about the physiological changes he was monitoring, and she latched onto the sound of his voice rather than the words. She could feel the warmth spreading through her body as the pulsing vibration tantalized her clit.

She'd woken up from a particularly erotic dream, and it wasn't long before she felt her whole body tighten and then  _release_ , heat flooding her limbs as she fell into a delicious lassitude.

The buzzing in her wrist stopped, and she pulled her hand out of her open jeans. “Does this make you my romantic partner?” she asked a touch breathlessly, eyes still closed.

“Does it not?” There was no answer for that, and she was just dozing off when she heard him ask, “Would you like to do that again?”

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Stark is on his way, I've been reconnected to the satellite network.”

Darcy stared at the black case, eyes wide. She couldn't even form words as she felt so many things. Excitement first, but then... Worry. “How far away is he?”

“If you go out to the beach, you'll be able to see his boat.”

Darcy stood up, brushing her hands off on her jeans, and went out to the rocky beach. Sure enough, a rather large white boat was moving through the water towards her. “We're going home. We're...” Her voice stuck in her throat. “JARVIS.”

“You are distressed,” he said quietly.

“We're going back. You'll go back to... And I'll...” She shook her head somewhat frantically.

The cuff pulsed on her wrist. “We're going to the same place, Darcy. I won't be leaving you.”

She gripped the black case tightly as she watched the boat cut through the water.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This just kinda came to me, I don't really know. It's for the handcuffed together prompt from the [Cheesy Tropes and Rare Pairs Challenge](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/30dayscheesyandrarepairschallenge).  
> The continuation of this can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3765913/chapters/8409559).


End file.
